Gaming devices are well known in the art and a large variety of gaming devices have been developed. In general, gaming devices allow users or players to play a game. In many casino-type gaming devices, the outcome of the game depends, at least in part, on a randomly generated event. For example, a gaming device may use a random number generator to generate a random or pseudo-random number (hereinafter, both types are referred to as a “random number”).
The random number can be used to determine a game outcome. For example, the random number may then be compared to a predefined table to determine a corresponding outcome of the event. If the random number falls within a certain range of numbers on the table, the player may win the corresponding predefined prize. The table may also contain display information that allows the gaming device to generate a display that corresponds to the outcome of the game. The gaming device may present the outcome of the game on a large variety of display devices, such as mechanical spinning reels or video screens.
Some gaming devices award bonus prizes in addition to prizes that are awarded in a primary game. Of course, the prize in the primary game may simply be the opportunity to play the bonus game. A bonus prize is generally defined as a prize in addition to the prize obtained from the primary game and that is awarded to the player when a predefined event occurs. An example of a bonus game can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,932 to Adams. Adams discloses a primary game having three spinning game reels and a bonus game having a bonus display with one spinning wheel. The spinning wheel is divided into multiple sections, and each section has a symbol representing a prize. When predetermined indicia are displayed on the spinning game reels of the primary game, the wheel of the bonus display spins and stops. The bonus prize is displayed as the symbol on the wheel being pointed to by a pointer. The bonus prize is awarded in addition to any prizes awarded in the primary game. Another bonus game is disclosed in Baerlocher et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,336,863). Baerlocher et al. discloses a slot machine with a bonus award display. The bonus award display has a bonus wheel and a mechanical, movable pointer.
One of the problems associated with the devices disclosed in these references is that the outcome of the bonus game is communicated to the player almost immediately. When a bonus game is triggered, a bonus award is selected, displayed, and awarded to the player. The player can see what the outcome of the game is immediately after the pointers have stopped moving. What has long been needed is a device that utilizes intermediate steps between the occurrence of the bonus event and the awarding of the bonus prize to add an additional element of anticipation and excitement for the players. It is further desired that the intermediate steps involve an eye-catching display. Another problem associated with Adams and Baerlocher et al. is that they utilize a plain combination of wheel and pointer. The applicants have discovered more things that can be done to display devices to make them more attractive and interesting to play.
Generally, bonus prizes are awarded in order to increase the excitement and enjoyment experienced by players, which attracts more players to the game and encourages players to play longer. When this occurs, the gaming devices tend to be more commercially successful relative to other gaming devices. A shortcoming of present bonus games is that they do not sufficiently allow players to interact with the gaming device, including during bonus games.
Other attempts have been made to provide player interaction. U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,573 to Baerlocher et al. (hereinafter, “Baerlocher”) purports to suggest a gaming device with an electronic “wheel of fortune game.” Several flippers appear to indicate positions on the wheel. Baerlocher appears to suggest that the player may be allowed to choose which flipper is used to select an indicia on the wheel. However, the player does not appear to have any control over the position of the flipper and the flippers do not appear to be capable of moving to different positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,309,300 to Glavich (hereinafter, “Glavich”) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,995 to Hughs-Baird et al. (hereinafter, “Hughs-Baird”) purport to suggest a gaming system having a bonus feature where a player may be allowed to select a number of selectable items, which may be prize representations, on a video display. Glavich and Hughs-Baird do not appear to suggest using prize indicators, moveable prize indicators, or allowing a player to position a prize indicator.